mrufandomcom-20200215-history
Council of Leaders
The Council of Leaders is a governing political body that approves and enforces the laws, duties and expectations of the Miranen people. They work under the influence of the Enari and Illenari, and are considered the only official law enforcement on both the Northern and Southern continents. Within the MRU stories, the Council of Leaders is used specifically to refer to the Council located in Mi-Fe Cie and working directly with the royal family. However, there are four separate Councils of Leaders, each located in large municipalities across the Northern and Southern continents. In later years in the MRU timeline, the government of Aia, prompted largely by Arrend Sivutu-Ikaera, established their own council which superficially resembles the Council of Leaders. History The exact date of establishment for the Council is unknown. Initially, each township had its own council. They were composed of at least four individuals, but were rarely larger than five or six. These typically worked alongside Order of Scripts shrines to settle any legal, civil, and spiritual issues in a community-minded manner, rather than simply on the decision of one or two people. The Council of Leaders in its modern form was most likely established around the same time that the Balai aa Hangesu was built. During these earlier years, the Council had a total of 13 positions, all with equal rights and responsibilities. They had no affiliation with the royal family and instead worked closely with the Order of Scripts, who were (and in many places remain) the heart of most Miranen communities. As the royal family came to prominence, their alliance was sealed. Due to the beliefs and wishes of the royal family, the Council of Leaders pulled away from the Order of Scripts. Following Order-related superstitions, the amount of positions in the Council was changed to twelve, with the Illenari made separate and carrying greater importance. In present day, they are greatly at odds with the Order. Membership Traditionally, Council membership is passed down through families. Typically, the father will pass the title down to his oldest son upon his death. No women are allowed, as they are considered too heavily affiliated with the Order of Scripts and their religious beliefs. In the event that a member of the Council dies and has no children, the Council will substitute a male child from the royal family (if possible), or will consult the Order of Scripts for advice as a last resort. They may also appoint a new member based upon popular vote in extraordinary circumstances. While this has only happened rarely, the Order of Scripts tends to recommend elevating someone of very low status or little means. There are no rules when it comes to the age of Council members. Thus far, the youngest member to be drafted into the Council is Hange-Runec Ikaera III, who assumed his position at the age of five. Compensation Due to the lack of a formal monetary system in Miranen culture, paid positions are rare. In the case of the Council of Leaders, compensation for their service is given in the form of a portion of the harvest from the gardens and fields of the Balai aa Hangesu. The exact amount of compensation is generally determined by the amount of people in the member's household, as overcompensation would be seen as extremely wasteful. Local Councils While the primary Councils operating in the cities are referred to as the Council of Leaders, particularly that based in Mi-Fe Cie, Miranen communities have their own councils spread out across the country. These smaller Councils, usually made up of either 8 or 12 members, are called Councils of Measures. They are responsible for local law-keeping, as well as for settling civil disputes that arise within surrounding communities. Law Enforcement Put into effect several centuries after the establishment of the Council, the Gopari were established as a form of police. While martial law is prevalent in some areas, they are considered law enforcement officials. They are directly under the control of the Council of Leaders.